Haciendo amigos
by Ehiztari
Summary: Durante la sexta temporada, mientras vive su amor con Buffy, Spike se ve envuelto en problemas con los militares y los que le quieren cobrar sus deudas de juego utilizándolo en sus negocios sucios.


6X14,5

Haciendo amigos.

(Temporada sexta. Capítulo 14,5; o sea, entre el 14 (_Older and far away_) y el 15 (_As you were_)

_**Anteriormente, en Buffy cazavampiros**..._

_Spike tiene problemas para saldar sus deudas de juego y es perseguido por los mafiosos que pretenden cobrarlas (Tabula rasa). Descubre también que el chip que le imposibilita atacar a humanos funciona perfectamente, a pesar de que no es eficaz con Buffy. La discusión con la Cazadora acabó con los dos entregados a la pasión en un edificio en ruinas (Smashed), pero convertirse en amantes no significa que ella esté dispuesta a aceptarle como novio, ni siquiera a reconocer que sienta afecto por el vampiro rubio (Wreckled)_.

**HACIENDO AMIGOS**

A pesar de su oscuridad de luna nueva, la noche se presentaba tranquila. Y la temperatura era agradable.

- Buffy¿patrullamos?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer cuando menos lo esperaba?

- Tengo otros planes para esta noche. – Intentó sonar displicente.

- Sí, yo también. - La sonrisa abierta de Spike era como una bofetada- Me encanta que seas tan fogosa.

- ¡Mis planes son ver la tele! – puntualizó Buffy escandalizada.

- Vale. Llevaré palomitas a mi cripta y empezaremos a ver la tele... un rato.

Iba a poner los puntos sobre las íes (o a intentarlo) cuando aparecieron tres tipos mal encarados. El que los encabezaba, un individuo de aspecto patibulario y chillona camisa de raso granate, tenía una voz ronca y susurrante, pero aparentemente amable.

- Spike, al fin te encontramos.

Los otros dos cerraron filas tras su jefe y Buffy notó cómo Spike se ponía tenso como un gato, presto para la pelea. Sin embargo, su rostro mantenía la sonrisa.

- Estoy con una señorita, chicos. Podíamos dejarlo para otro momento.

Buffy no tenía muy claro a qué especie pertenecían, pero sí que eran poco recomendables y que estaban interesados sólo en Spike. Valoró un nuevo recorte en su exiguo sueldo si llegaba tarde otra vez al trabajo y decidió que no era necesario. Seguro que Spike sabría apañárselas solo.

- Te dejo, Spike, parece que al fin tú también vas a estar ocupado esta noche.

Cuando la joven desapareció en la noche, el jefe del trío se acercó aún más al vampiro rubio.

- Ay, Spike, Spike... se rumorea que tienes problemas de liquidez y eso es malo.

- Bueno, Gypsos, nada que no pueda solucionar una racha de buena suerte.

- Me temo, amigo, que a ti se te ha acabado la buena suerte. Y el crédito. Shark quiere cobrar y ya sabes que el jefe es muy quisquilloso con la gente que no respeta los plazos.

Media hora más tarde, Spike se enfrentaba a la difícil tarea de convencer a un mafioso de las virtudes de la paciencia.

- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Si te precipitas ahora y me matas, no vas a cobrar nunca, Shark..

- Tienes razón, Spike. Siempre he dicho que tú eres un chico listo y debo reconocer que tienes razón, pero... das mal ejemplo. Créeme si te digo que me caes simpático y que lamento mucho tener que... En verdad, muy lamentable.– Shark chasqueó la lengua mientras movía la cabeza con pesar. Lo que Spike lamentaba era tener que aguantar aquel teatro, pero, por otra parte, sabía que tanto preludio significaba que no iban a eliminarlo sin más. Algo especial estaban preparando para él y eso suponía –quizás- una rendija para la esperanza. Esperó a que Shark continuara.- Alguna manera habrá que encontrar de cobrarte tus deudas.- suspiró como si hablara para sí; después volvió a su aparente tono conciliador- Spike, en este mundo... tenemos que hacernos favores mutuos.

- No tengo tan claro que sean mutuos, pero cuéntame qué necesitas.

- Necesito...alguien que me haga un trabajito... Relacionado con la base militar. He pensado que tú serías el más indicado. ...

La palabra "militar" acabó de convencerle de que aquello no le iba a gustar.

- Tengo pocas simpatías hacia los soldados. Y con los humanos, en general, prefiero no tratar. Me siento ¿cómo diría? "desarmado" ante ellos.

- Entonces no desconfiarán de alguien que no puede hacerles daño. – Shark dejó ver su impresionante dentadura en una sonrisa asesina.

- Claro - argumentó Spike-, como en el pasado me han demostrado su amistad, me recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Tengo pruebas permanentes de cómo me tratan los soldados.

- ¡No seas pesimista! Tú no eres una amenaza para ellos.

Por eso yo soy el primero con quien acabarán.

- Te cubriremos. ¿No confías en nosotros?

Spike exhibió su más encantadora sonrisa:

- Tanto como vosotros en mí.

Shark ni se molestó en preguntar si aceptaba el trabajo. Tampoco Spike lo esperaba. Era evidente que no había margen para la discusión. Necesitaban alguien prescindible para un trabajo sucio y él no podía negarse. Shark carraspeó:

- Acompaña a Gypsos. Él te dará los detalles.

En el porche de las Summers, Spike acompañaba sus turbios pensamientos con las caladas al cigarrillo. En verdad sus reflexiones eran tan negras como la noche que le envolvía y su esperanza tan inconsistente como las delicadas volutas de humo que de tanto en tanto se escapaban entre sus labios. La tarea que le esperaba era aparentemente muy sencilla: tenía que encontrarse con un oficial que, convenientemente sobornado, debía pasarle la información deseada por Shark. Ir a un parking, esperar y recibir un paquete parecía lo más fácil del mundo, tanto que encargarlo a un intermediario en lugar de hacerlo en persona era la prueba de que había gato encerrado. El plan era transparente como el agua pura y tan viejo como el primer _homo sapiens_ al que se le ocurrió cazar un león dejando un apetitoso cervatillo en el fondo de una trampa. El cervatillo, evidentemente, era él. No estaba muy claro si el león sería cazado o si acabaría devorando al presunto cazador, pero sí quién tenía todas las papeletas para acabar mal. Spike lo veía con claridad, pero no estaba en condiciones de declinar la invitación al no muy honroso papel de imbécil sacrificado que le habían adjudicado. Más valía que hubiera un plan B.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Spike? – Que hasta una cría como Dawn consiguiera tomarle por sorpresa le acabó de convencer de lo mal que pintaban las cosas para él aquella noche.

- Y tú¿qué haces? Deberías estar en la cama.

- Vengo de casa de Janice y, eh¡yo he preguntado primero!

- Estoy buscando a Buffy. ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Trabajando.- Con un mohín de fastidio añadió: - Desde que es una ejemplar cabeza de familia, no hay quien le vea el pelo.

- Creí que era su noche libre.

- No hay noches libres en _El palacio de las hamburguesas_. Pero a cambio tenemos garantizada la comida recalentada. ¡Te invito a alitas de pollo!

- Gracias, Dawn, pero estoy un poco inapetente. – El tono de Spike era tan inhabitual que Dawn comprendió que algo le pasaba- Hazme un favor: dile a tu hermana que ... bueno... que he venido y que... – Spike acabó de pensárselo- Mejor no le digas nada.

Dawn le miró con una cierta compasión que procuró esconder, segura de que si Spike la notaba se sentiría ofendido.

- Oye, y si no quieres decirle nada¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú mismo?

- Porque primero me patearía el culo, luego me rompería un par de huesos y para cuando yo quisiera llegar a la parte tierna, ya estaría muerto. Más muerto de lo habitual, quiero decir. Tu hermanita es así de comunicativa. Y, para mi desgracia, bastante más fuerte que yo. En otras circunstancias, al menos podría inmovilizarla para que me escuchara, pero... es difícil mantener una actitud abierta y dialogante mientras te están vapuleando¿sabes? –Arrojó la colilla y pisó el cigarrillo hasta extinguir la débil columnilla de humo- Buenas noches, Dawn. Que sueñes con diablillos.

El aparcamiento estaba tan vacío y destartalado que parecía emerger de un desastre nuclear. El silencio sólo lo rompía el monótono goteo que caía desde el techo para nutrir los numerosos charcos de agua sucia. Seguro que había también ratas. Spike llevaba un buen rato apostado en la oscuridad y empezaba a estar ya bastante harto. Pensó en Buffy. Si salía de aquélla medianamente entero, iba a ir a buscarla y... De pronto toda su atención la reclamó un tipo que avanzaba dubitativo. Correspondía con bastante exactitud a la descripción que le había dado Gypsos. Andaba mirando a uno y otro lado pero no vio a Spike. Lo dejó acercarse e incluso pasar adelante sin que reparara en él. Cuando el vampiro salió de detrás de una columna, a su espalda, el tipo dio un respingo.

- ¡Dios, qué susto me has dado!. Soy Peters y tú...

- Me envía Shark.

- ¿Has traído la otra parte de mi dinero?

- ¿Dinero? – Nadie le había hablado de dinero y seguro que no era por un olvido. Si algo tenía claro Spike era que jamás Shark ni ninguno de sus secuaces depositaría ni un centavo más en sus manos. Así que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: el plan que le habían contado a Peters era distinto del que conocía Spike y probablemente éste tampoco tendría mucho que ver con el auténtico. Dicho de otra manera, habían engañado a Peters y también intentarían engañarle a él.

- Oye¿dónde está el maletín¿Lo has traído en billetes pequeños, como quedamos?

- ¿Te han seguido? – le interrumpió Spike.

- ¡Claro que no¿Me crees idiota?

Spike alzó su ceja. Era lo bueno de las preguntas retóricas: nadie esperaba que se respondieran.

Hizo un rápido recorrido visual por todos los rincones desde los que podía haber emboscados. El balance fue desolador. Más de los que hubiera deseado. Descartaba la parte norte que había estado vigilando desde su escondite y también la zona del este, que había revisado concienzudamente, pero el resto estaba lleno de recovecos y tenía por lo menos una docena de accesos desde el exterior.

- Si no me das el dinero ahora mismo, no te entregaré el plano con las indicaciones.- chilló más nervioso que amenazador el hombrecillo.

- Ah. – Spike analizó la situación. Gypsos le estaba engañando y seguro que los soldados habían tomado también posiciones. Necesitaba saber cuántos y dónde. Era hora de descubrir el juego.

Empujó a Peters que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. De inmediato una ráfaga de disparos levantó esquirlas de la pared de su izquierda y rompió las lunas de unos cuantos coches. Antes de lanzarse en plancha para buscar refugio tras otro de los vehículos aparcados, pudo ver cómo cuatro vampiros surgían de la oscuridad y se enzarzaban con los soldados. Las armas de fuego quedaron rápidamente fuera de combate, pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo iba a continuar aún unos minutos. Dejó que vampiros y soldados arreglaran sus diferencias mientras se arrastraba hacia Peters. Mala suerte la del pobre tipo. Se había encontrado con una bala perdida y ahora estaba definitivamente muerto. Recordó su amenaza: "No te entregaré el plano". O sea que el muy cretino se había metido en la boca del lobo llevándolo encima. Se apresuró a registrarle y no le costó dar con un papel doblado en cuatro en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Lo comprobó y ¡bingo! Momento de buscar una salida antes de que unos u otros fueran por él.

Pero las cosas siempre se complican. Los vampiros habían sido vencidos y ahora tres uniformes negros avanzaban hacia él. Lanzó una maldición. Si al menos el resultado hubiera sido el contrario, podría luchar, pero ante los humanos no tenía nada que hacer.

En aquel momento se oyó el chirrido de unas ruedas cogiendo una curva a demasiada velocidad. Un desvencijado camión se dirigía directo hacia él. ¡El plan B llegaba justo a tiempo!

El camión derrapó y su lateral arrancó una buena capa de pintura de un pilar, pero sobrepasó a los soldados sin problemas. Cuando llegaba a su altura, aminoró la velocidad y Spike lo abordó en marcha. Encaramado en el estribo, saludó a los soldados mientras los últimos proyectiles impactaban en la carrocería y las chispas del guardabarros arrastrado por el asfalto dejaban una estela brillante como una ruidosa guirnalda de navidad.

Al otro lado de la ventanilla del conductor, el bueno de Clem parecía un poco confuso.

- Oye, Spike, cuando me dijiste que viniera a una fiesta, yo no entendí que...

- Se me olvidó comentarte que era una fiesta sorpresa.

- ¿Y que no estábamos invitados?

- Al contrario, Clem, creo que éramos el centro del festejo. Al menos, yo.

Ya dentro de la cabina, Spike pidió un último favor.

- Está a punto de amanecer. Si no quieres tener un amigo tostado a la barbacoa, llévame a casa. Y hazme un favor, busca a Shark y dile que estaré esta noche en Willie´s.

Estaba a punto de salir del cementerio, después de un día de sueño reparador, cuando Spike tuvo el primer encuentro desagradable de la noche. Como de la nada surgieron cinco vampiros con cara de pocos amigos. En la retaguardia les azuzaba Gypsos Vultur, el lugarteniente de Shark.

-¿Podemos hablar con tranquilidad?

La forma amenazadora en que avanzaban le hizo comprender que no. Spike echó a correr sin esperar confirmación. Conocía el cementerio como la palma de su mano y sabía que había sitios mejores que otros para enfrentarse a un enemigo más numeroso. Los vampiros le siguieron como corderillos hasta dónde él quería llevarles: dos panteones muy juntos junto al muro. Metiéndose en aquel pasillo estrecho estaba a cubierto por tres lados y sólo podían atacarle de uno en uno. Además el seto ornamental era allí tan grande que desgajando una rama improvisó una estaca más que aceptable.

- Bien, os espero. ¿Quién es el primero?

Quien se lanzó al ataque era sin duda un imbécil con la cabeza muy caliente y muy vacía. Prácticamente se ensartó solito dejando una bonita lluvia de polvo como único recuerdo. El segundo, sin embargo, luchaba mejor. Esquivaba con eficacia las golpes de Spike e incluso estuvo a punto de alcanzarle un par de veces, pero finalmente el viejo truco sucio de la patada en la entrepierna le dejó inerme ante la estaca del vampiro rubio.

- ¿Dónde buscas a tus matones, Gypsos? Son patéticos.

- Y tú ¿con cuántos crees que podrás acabar?

- Acepto apuestas.

El tercero se lanzó gritando contra él y los dos rodaron por el suelo. Pero el escurridizo Spike se zafó pronto de su atacante y se puso en pie antes, recuperando así su ventaja. La pelea continuaba, mientras Gypsos movía la cabeza, con fingido pesar:

- Esto no es nada personal, Spike, pero es lo que les pasa a los que fracasan.

- ¿Quién dice que he fracasado?

Spike había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Gypsos alzó una mano deteniendo a sus esbirros. Le quedaban aún tres vampiros, más él, y sabía que la actitud belicosa y desenfadada de Spike era sólo una de sus fanfarronadas. Lo tendría más que difícil para no acabar convertido en polvo aquella noche, pero quizá fuera preferible volver al plan inicial propuesto por el rubio: podían hablar un rato.

- ¿Por qué dices que no fue un fracaso? El contacto murió.

- Pero a veces los muertos también hablan. Mira, yo soy un ejemplo.

- Él no era un vampiro.

- No, pero sabía escribir. Y no dibujaba mal. Tengo algo que dejará contento a Shark: un plano.

- Dámelo a mí- se apresuró a exigir Gypsos. Luego rectificó: - Dámelo y se lo entregaré a Shark.

- No lo llevo encima. Yo no soy tan idiota como los que acostumbras a tratar.

Gypsos le agarró de la pechera.

- Si intentas engañarme...

- ¿Qué¿Me matarás? Entonces Shark y tú podréis decir adiós al maldito plano para siempre. Antes de entregároslo, quiero garantías.

- Te crees muy listo¿eh? Tienes 24 horas para traérmelo y si no, te doy garantías de que lo vas a pasar muy mal.

Poco después, Spike se disponía a entrar por la puerta trasera de Willie´s cuando se le acercó una mujer alta, morena y atractiva, vestida con una discreta gabardina oscura.

- Disculpe...

No era normal una mujer sola a media noche en la zona menos recomendable de Sunnydale, ni que abordara así a un desconocido, ni mucho menos que le cogiera del brazo para llamar su atención. A Spike se le encendieron todas las señales de alarma, pero no le sirvieron de nada porque el efecto del narcótico fue fulminante. Apenas unas décimas de segundo después de sentir el pinchazo en su antebrazo se desplomaba derribando un cubo de basura en su caída.

Cuando despertó –no supo cuánto tiempo después, pero, desde luego, todavía era de noche- no le costó identificar el sitio en el que se encontraba. Lo conocía de sobra porque había estado allí más de una vez. Era uno de los cuartuchos que, bajo excusa de almacén de bebidas, servían a Willie para otros asuntos más turbios. Un lugar discreto, convenientemente insonorizado y con cerradura a prueba de bombas. Que le hubieran llevado allí contra su voluntad no contribuía a tranquilizarle. A la mujer no la conocía. Bueno, no antes de que le hubiera abordado en la calle. Ahora le observaba desde el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación mientras maquinalmente jugueteaba con algo que a Spike le pareció muy poco alentador: un bastón de descargas eléctricas. Se había quitado la gabardina y ahora Spike podía ver su esbelta figura enfundada en el uniforme negro de las tropas especiales. A pesar de que estaba esposado y a pesar del zumbido que persistía en sus oídos, se incorporó despacio. También despacio se abotonó la camisa. El desorden de sus ropas mostraba que le había registrado a conciencia.

- ¿Siempre eres tan directa cuando quieres una cita?

Al parecer, ella no apreciaba los comentarios insolentes porque la respuesta fue directa a impactar contra su estómago. Spike volvió a hincar la rodilla doblándose de dolor.

- Las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Dónde están?

Aún desde el suelo, Spike se tomó un momento de aliento antes de responder:

- No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.

El mandoble con el bastón contra su boca unido a su precario equilibrio, volvió a tirarlo hacia atrás.

- Ni te molestes en mentir –advirtió ella.- La noche pasada yo dirigía la patrulla del aparcamiento, así que los dos sabemos de qué estamos hablando. Te nos escabulliste, pero con ese pelo eres inconfundible. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que deberías buscar un aspecto más discreto si vas a dedicarte a los negocios sucios?

- ¿Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que los modales de matón te restan encanto? – Viéndola avanzar con malas intenciones, Spike alzó las manos conciliador.- Vale, vale. Ya sé que puedes hacerme daño. Comportémonos como adultos sensatos. – Volvió a levantarse- Así que te estropeé la noche¿eh?

- Sí, y me molestó mucho. Fallar en una operación importante no queda bien en mi expediente. Por eso he pensado que si tú lo estropeaste, tú me vas a ayudar a arreglarlo. Sabemos que Peters fue sobornado y todo lo que se proponía -Spike pensó que sabían más que él- Le seguimos y le dejamos hacer. ¿Por qué crees tú que actuamos así?

- ¿Para que el pobre chico no se sintiera humillado viendo lo desastre que era?

- No te hagas el gracioso. – Ratificó su mal humor con una descarga contra el flanco de Spike- Y empieza a hablar. ¿Para quién trabajas?

- Yo siempre trabajo solo.

- Una operación como ésta no la planea en solitario un diablo como tú. Hay más gente y más dinero detrás.

- Te equivocas, preciosa. Las cosas funcionan exactamente al revés: primero la mercancía y luego el dinero. ¿Por qué te crees que me meto en problemas¿Para entretener mis momentos de asueto? No. Es para conseguir dinero. ¿Por qué quiero dinero? Porque no lo tengo. Lo que intento decirte es que cuando alguien se embarca en un asunto de esta envergadura es porque busca dinero, no porque ya lo tenga.

Aquello no tenía demasiado sentido, pero Spike acumulaba suficiente experiencia como embaucador para reconocer cuándo sus embustes empezaban a hacer efecto. La ligerísima vacilación de ella antes de volver a la carga se lo demostró:

- Entonces ¿dónde están los huevos de demonio?

- ¡Ah, eso! – ¿Era eso? Pero ¿en qué condenado lío estaba metido? A pesar de que ahora sabía exactamente qué señalaba el plano de Peters, volvió a mentir:- No tengo ni idea. Si estabas en el parking, tú también lo viste: Peters palmó antes de darme la información. Alguno de tus diligentes chicos acabó con él. Así que ahora esos malditos huevos se estarán pudriendo en algún sitio inadecuado. O quizás dentro de poco tengamos en Sunnydale una bonita camada de demonitos saliendo de Dios sabe dónde.

- No te creo.

Pese a lo que dijera, su tono no era tan firme como antes y Spike comprendió que, de momento, el edificio de sus mentiras se mantenía en pie. La oficial aparentaba muy segura de sí misma, pero no era demasiado lista. Spike supo que en aquel terreno podía vencerla. Claro, las descargas eléctricas, las esposas y el detalle de estar preso desnivelaban un poco la balanza, pero la idea de ganarle la partida a la señorita metomentodo empezaba a serle tentadora. Se encogió de hombros.

- Me da igual lo que creas. Yo he perdido mi negocio, tú has perdido tu ascenso. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora¿Entregarme a la policía? Acusado ¿de qué¿De ser un vampiro que roba huevos de demonio? Te recuerdo que ni los vampiros ni los demonios existimos oficialmente. Sin contar con que me gustaría ver cómo explicas que el ejército tuviera ese "material".

- También podría clavarte una estaca. Eso solucionaría el engorroso problema de deshacerme de tu cadáver.

- Cierto, pero... - Estacarle era, sin duda, la mejor opción que tenía la peligrosa morena. Spike dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas intentando que se le ocurriera algo... al final, optó por mantener el farol en una nueva vuelta de tuerca más inconsistente aún que todo lo anterior- Pero imagina que te he mentido. ¿Acabarías con cualquier posibilidad de recuperar esos huevos?

Ella perdió definitivamente la paciencia. Un puñetazo y un par de descargas dejaron a Spike sin aliento.

- Vamos, eres Spike, el Hostil 17, nos conoces y sabes cómo podemos llegar a tratarte. Sé que no me puedes hacer daño y tú sabes que lo sé. Hazte a la idea de que serás un montoncito de polvo en cuanto yo me lo proponga. Así que... ¡colabora!

La señal de que algo no cuadraba se encendió en el cerebro de Spike: La Iniciativa había sido un proyecto secreto y, según sus noticias, estaba desmantelado por completo. ¿Por qué aquella mujer tenía información de la que seguramente carecían los más altos rangos militares?

- Y tú¿cómo sabes quién soy?

Ella cambió de tema.

- Además te dejaron tirado en el parking. No me vas a venir con que les debes lealtad.

- Hay una persona a la que soy totalmente leal: yo mismo. - En aquellos momentos precisamente Spike sopesaba quién era su más peligroso enemigo y si podía utilizar a alguien como aliado. Y no acababa de decidir por cuál de los dos bandos apostar. Shark, Gypsos y toda la panda lo habían utilizado de señuelo; del ejército no se fiaba ni aunque presentara la bonita figura que tenía delante (sin contar con la especial antipatía que le generaban los uniformes desde hacía un par de años). Unos y otros le dejarían en la estacada en cuanto pudieran prescindir de él. Iba a necesitar mucha habilidad para sortear todos los peligros.

La mujer se le acercaba de nuevo con la inequívoca intención de propinarle una nueva serie de descargas.

- Vamos, libera tu conciencia. Te sentirás mejor. Venga, cuéntame la verdad antes de que estés demasiado chamuscado.

Spike estaba harto de ser utilizado, insultado y vapuleado. Tomó una decisión.

- Sí, te voy a contar un secreto.

Esperó a que estuviera más cerca y se abalanzó contra ella. Sus manos esposadas la golpearon con tanta fuerza y tan de improviso que no pudo presentar ninguna resistencia. Spike sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar. Como si todas las estrellas del firmamento se licuaran en su interior y después se expandieran en una explosión de categoría cósmica. Sin aliento, se derrumbó en una silla. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse, pero había merecido la pena. Al caer la oficial se había golpeado y ahora estaba inconsciente. Sola, indefensa y a su merced. Spike que daba por descontada una buena paliza además del estallido de su cabeza, se encontraba ahora dueño de la situación en un inesperado golpe de suerte. Sonrió. Era una verdadera pena que ahora no pudiera escuchar la información que le susurró al oído:

- El secreto es que a veces doy un dolor de cabeza por bien empleado.

Mientras la joven estaba inconsciente, Spike aprovechó para registrarla. Fue depositando todo lo que encontró sobre una mesa llena de polvo que estaba arrumbada en un rincón: su placa de identificación, unos dólares –demasiado pocos para que Spike los considerara tentadores-, unas cuantas llaves, y en su cartera personal, la foto de un hombre bien parecido. La necesidad de cobrarse los malos ratos que le habían hecho pasar se le hizo acuciante. Encontró también las llaves de las esposas y después de soltarse, las reutilizó cerrándolas en torno a la muñeca derecha de la mujer y el brazo de una pesada silla en la que la sentó.

Ella empezaba a recuperarse. Spike la saludó con su voz más irónica.

- Siempre me han gustado las esposas. Dan otra perspectiva a las relaciones. Ahora, por ejemplo, nos van a permitir una conversación más reposada que la anterior.

- ¡Me has atacado!

- Qué sorpresa¿verdad?

- Y me has registrado.

- Te pediría disculpas, pero mi educación de caballero ha empeorado mucho últimamente. En el último siglo ya no soy lo que era. Pero no te preocupes, no te he quitado nada, sigues teniéndolo todo, hasta la foto de tu novio.

- Es mi marido.- puntualizó con rencor.

El "indefenso" Hostil 17, ahora dominador de la situación, se acercó pausadamente hasta ella. Se plantó ante la silla y se agachó hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Permaneció ante ella en silencio con una imperceptible pero inequívoca sombra de burla en su mirada. La oficial hubiera preferido que le dijera algo, que la golpeara incluso, pero que rompiera el hechizo de aquella observación silenciosa que le crispaba los nervios y que, tuvo que confesárselo, la asustaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener el impulso de gritar.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres de mí? –consiguió al fin articular.

- Ssshhhh- le pidió silencio con el índice sobre sus labios.

Un hilillo de sangre recorría la sien de la chica, deslizándose lentamente desde la raíz oscura de su cabello, por la frente, hasta la ceja. La joven sintió acercarse la mano masculina y hubiera querido gritar al sentir el contacto frío de su piel cuando él le limpió la sangre tan pausadamente que parecía una caricia. Después, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se acercó a los labios el dedo erguido y lo lamió paladeando con delectación el líquido rojo.

- Exquisita- susurró el vampiro con un inequívoco y odioso tono lascivo que, a su pesar, la hizo sentir azorada como una doncella entregada a un monstruo de lujuria. En realidad, ésa era la situación, se dijo, salvo que, sin querer confesárselo, de pronto cayó en lo irremediablemente atractiva que era la figura oscura plantada ante ella, con su medio sonrisa irónica y desafiante. El corazón le latía desbocadamente y no sabía muy bien por qué, quizás por cómo la miraba sardónico, quizá por su sonrisa seductora, por sus movimientos precisos de felino, por la imposibilidad de saber qué pensaba o qué se proponía. Se había enfrentado a muchos monstruos y nunca había sentido que le sudaran las palmas de la mano de aquella manera. Aquel... ser le daba un miedo visceral, más allá de toda lógica. O quizás no era exactamente miedo, sino... pánico, pero no por lo que pudiera hacerle, sino por la atracción diabólica que oscuramente despertaba en ella y porque –no pudo negárselo- precisamente eso era lo que más temía.

- Así que tu marido ¿eh? Pero no le vamos a llamar. Estamos mejor sin él.

Una oleada de terror la inundó cuando el vampiro se inclinó sobre ella. Apoyando ambas manos sobre los brazos de la silla en que la había sentado, la cara pálida estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Abandonó aquella sonrisa odiosa y parte del sortilegio se rompió. Su rostro adquirió una seriedad sobrecogedora:

- Mira, pequeña, se necesita algo más que una chica jugando a los soldaditos para darme miedo. Así que seamos sensatos: Yo soy partidario de los pactos. El trueque siempre ha sido la base de la civilización, y ahora las cosas son bastante simples: olvidadme y os olvidaré.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, Spike dedicó una última mirada a la foto del viejo conocido en la cartera abierta sobre la mesa. Recuperando su sonrisa de triunfador, comentó:

- Dile a Riley que no está bien dejar solas a las damas. Sobre todo si hay un chico malo suelto.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Samantha Finn se prometió que jamás contaría a su marido lo ocurrido en aquella habitación. Al menos, la parte final.

- Eh, Gypsos. Te buscan. -Un chico de ridículo uniforme blanco y naranja entró con cara de despiste y bastante asustado entre la densa humareda de Willie´s.

- Parece que te traen la cena –rió alguien desde los billares.

Willie apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

- Te recuerdo que no está permitido traer alimentos del exterior, salvo hemoglobina de contrabando y, en ese caso, me quedo con un porcentaje.

- ¿El señor Vultur?- preguntó tragando saliva el pobre muchacho y sin entender nada.- Le traigo su doble de carne del "Palacio de las hamburguesas"

- Yo no he hecho ningún pedido. Te estás equivocando y te aseguro que aquí es muy peligroso equivocarse.

- El encargo lo envía el señor... –consultó su libreta- sí, el señor Spike.

- ¿Spike?

- Eso es. Por favor, quédeselo.– suplicó. Parecía casi al borde de la desesperación- Llevo casi dos horas para hacer esta entrega. Primero fui a una casa y una chica muy amable, me dijo eso mismo: que no habían pedido nada, pero entonces apareció un caballero vestido de negro y me dijo que sí, pero que esperara. Y luego me lo devolvió y me dijo que en realidad no era ése el sitio y que lo trajera aquí. Me dio esta tarjeta.

Gypsos un tanto confuso leyó la tarjeta: "La especialidad de la casa es el postre". Cogió la bandeja y se la llevó a un reservado. Sólo cuando estuvo a solas comprobó que efectivamente lo más interesante estaba en el envase cuya etiqueta anunciaba "Oferta: delicioso pastel de manzana gratis al hacer un pedido a domicilio": Al abrirlo encontró el plano que tanto deseaba.

Casi simultáneamente, Spike volvía a ver interrumpido su placentero paseo nocturno. No necesitó volverse para saber que era un vampiro quien le llamaba:

- Spike.

- Mierda. ¿Por qué soy siempre tan popular?

Se giró dispuesto otra vez a la pelea, pero se tranquilizó al ver que tras los dos guardaespaldas, se encontraba Shark.

- Iba a buscarte.- explicó. Shark no le creyó y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Spike añadió:- Lo que buscas se lo he enviado a Gypsos.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has entregado directamente a mí?

- Porque Gypsos está demasiado interesado y ronda siempre por donde hay problemas. Yo en tu lugar vigilaría si tu "hombre de confianza" es realmente de fiar o si prefiere guardarse el plano sin compartirlo contigo. No te preocupes- añadió- te he hecho esta copia.

Shark le miró apreciativo mientras tomaba de sus manos el papel.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque estoy seguro de que Gypsos va a traicionarte y me utilizará a mí para cargar con todas las culpas. De esto estoy aún más seguro. Tarde o temprano, uno u otro decidirá "arreglar cuentas" y yo sería el peor parado; así que prefiero que te encargues antes tú de esa rata.

Shark se volvió hacia sus esbirros:

- Buscad a Gypsos y no perdáis de vista ninguno de sus pasos. – Cuando se quedaron a solas, Shark le dedicó otra exhibición de su impresionante dentadura. Esta vez parecía complacido.- Eres muy listo, chico. Tendrías un brillante porvenir en el crimen organizado y me parece que yo voy a quedarme muy pronto sin lugarteniente. ¿Querrías...?

- No, gracias. Yo voy por libre. Me conformo con que me dejéis en paz.

- No sé si eso será posible. Respecto a tus deudas... quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo, pero...

Spike no iba a admitir regateos respecto a ese punto.

- Mis deudas están saldadas. El plano de Peters fue el precio.

- Ya, pero... siempre hay algún deseo inalcanzable... Sabes que mis contactos llegan a cualquier parte. Incluso al ejército. Ellos tienen muchos archivos. En concreto hay uno lleno de polvo, donde nadie mira nunca. Nadie excepto mi infiltrado, Spike. ¿Y sabes? Resulta que tú tienes allí un bonito expediente: "HST17". ¿No te gustaría que desapareciera? Ya sabes, la política de favores mutuos. Tú me alquilas un espacio en tu cripta para guardar mi mercancía mientras las cosas se calman y yo elimino las huellas de tu existencia.

- Lo pensaré.- admitió Spike.

- Claro, muchacho, siempre hay formas de resolver cualquier problema. Para todas las enfermedades, basta con encontrar el Doctor adecuado. Alguien realmente motivado en buscar una solución. –Shark suspiró con la satisfacción de quien culmina una buena acción- ¡Los huevos de demonio estarán finalmente a salvo de todos sus enemigos!

- No sabía que ahora te dedicaras a proteger a los indefensos.

Shark no se molestó por el sarcasmo:

- Bueno... ¿qué es mejor: un honrado negocio en el mercado negro o dejar material peligroso en manos del Ejército? – Abrió los brazos en un gesto de resignación:- Actúo por puro sentido común.

Se sentía exhausto. Lo más sensato sería ir a la cripta y dormir durante un día entero. Sin embargo, sus pasos se encaminaron al "Palacio de las hamburguesas". Cuando llegó, el encargado estaba cerrando. Vio a Buffy que iba unos metros más allá y la alcanzó con una corta carrera.

- Hola- le saludó ella- Estoy agotada. ¡No sabes cómo te envidio! Lo que daría por un día tranquilo como los tuyos.

Spike sonrió, pero no se molestó en discutir. La cogió del brazo para detenerla.

- Déjame.- Las manos masculinas se anudaron en el cuello de Buffy en un masaje reparador. Sus dedos sensitivos se movían sobre la piel siguiendo la línea elegante de su cuello, buscando los músculos doloridos, acariciando la calidez de su cuerpo flexible. Spike entornó los ojos y le pareció que podía notar incluso el fluir silencioso de su sangre. Todos sus sentidos despertaron. Se inclinó sobre ella y demoradamente besó su nuca grácil.

- No hagas eso. –murmuró Buffy.

- ¿El qué, amor? – La apretó un poco más contra sí, mientras su mano derecha buceaba bajo la falda acariciando la tersura de su muslo.

- No voy a ir contigo.

- Claro. – Pero las manos de Buffy, desmintiendo su protesta, se deslizaban también bajo la camisa de Spike y él, sediento, buscó calmar su ansia en los labios entreabiertos que se le ofrecían.

FIN

( Desgraciadamente para Spike , la historia no acaba así. La continuación de este fan-fic se sitúa en el episodio 15 (_As you were_) cuando llega Riley que pide a Buffy ayuda para encontrar a un misterioso Doctor que está traficando con huevos de demonio y... )


End file.
